The Wolf At The Door
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: She was an enigma to him, yet right now she was the only thing he had that stopped him from going insane. 50th anniversary drabble featuring RosexWar Doctor/John Hurt's Doctor. One-shot


The Wolf at the Door

Summary: She was an enigma to him, yet right now she was the only thing he had that stopped him from going insane. 50th anniversary drabble featuring RosexWar Doctor/Hurt's Doctor. One-shot

* * *

Exhausted he fell on his bed. The war was getting worse and worse, the Council had assured him that there is no way Daleks, puny Daleks could ever harm them. But they had been too proud to be prepared for this war, this war which had already killed several Gallifreyans as well as Time Lords. But even now the High Council was blinded by their pride. Them, the Time Lords, rulers of this Universe but almost brought down to their knees by Daleks.

He scoffed at that thought. He knew he was a rebel, that his people were pretentious but he had never thought they would be blinded by their own pretentiousness.

It was then he felt soft hands caressing his hair. Startled he looked up in alarm but then relaxed instantly.

It was just her.

Her blonde hair was in loose curls and her hazel eyes with flecks of gold stared at him with such warmth that it sometimes surprised him. No one had ever looked at him like that. Oh he had had companions before the war caused the change in him but his other companions had never seen him like this, the Warrior with blood in his hands. If they had then they wouldn't be looking at him like this. But here she was, his mysterious girl who appeared out of thin air and has been with him through thick and thin.

Three years, three years she has been with him and yet she knew more about him than he knew about her.

He relaxed even more under her caress and laid his head on her lap. The movement did not startle her at all. She simply continued the movement. That simple affectionate action was enough to make him forget his worries and the woes of the ongoing war.

She was an enigma to him. A puzzle, yet right now she was the only thing he had that stopped him from going completely insane. His precious girl that is.

When she first appeared three years ago she materialized out of thin air. It had startled him, and he was highly suspicious of her. He had even shouted at her, raged, insulted her so much that thinking about it made him cringe now. But at the time he was highly strung because of the war, so he had assumed the worst of her. But his girl never muttered a single word. She took his scathing words in stride and never once insulted him. She even stayed with him after he insulted her. The first few weeks he simply kept shouting at her, asking for her to leave him. But by the fifth week the stress became to much for him and he broke down in front of her while she held him. After that she became his anchor, the only thing that seemed to keep him stable.

The other Time Lords had noticed her presence and even noticed the fact that his girl wasn't human. Even he could sense the arton energy that seeped from her. She was covered in it, as if she had been dipped inside the vortex itself. The Council had tried to take her from him to find out just what exactly she was but he had snarled out angrily. There was no way they were letting the Council get their hands on her. They were civil, nice but to their own species mostly. Once they saw something unique or anything that intrigued them then the council would go to any measure to find the answer. And he did not want their paws on her. They would ruin her if they did and he didn't want that.

Luckily they gave up and backed down when his hackles rose up. They needed him badly in the War itself so they left her alone.

He turned his gaze back at her while she was leisurely running her hand through his hair. She smiled when she noticed his gaze on her. It was a genuine smile as well which always baffled him. He knew a fake smile if he saw one, he was the master of it after all but every time she smiled at him it was a real, genuine one. She never once put on a façade for him.

Here was a girl he fiercely wanted to protect from against anything, a girl he actually was protecting from his own people and yet he knew nothing about her. He didn't know where on earth she came from. He didn't know how she knew him but she did. The only thing he did know was she was his current salvation.

"It is going to get worse," he whispered in the silence. His sudden words seemed to startle her as she momentarily stopped her motion and looked at him intently. It was then he noticed the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him knowingly. Realization hit him as he saw that reaction.

"But you know that already don't you. You already know the outcome of this," he said the words but they were more of a statement rather than question, "How bad will it be Rose?"

At this she smiled melancholy and then replied, her voice tinkling.

"You know I can't say anything."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," he said it while scoffing, "I am going to die for good aren't I?"

They were fighting a losing battle. He could see it now, the Daleks would win and they would die. Possibly not all Time Lords, he got the feeling that the Council might escape from the Dalek's hands but he definitely will die. Well he had to go some day but he did not want to die alongside his people. At least it would be some honourable death. Fighting for his people and the rest of the world. His eyes darkened at that thought. It was then he heard an angry indignant noise.

Surprised he looked up at Rose. She held a furious expression on her face and she was looking at him angrily. This confused him, the whole time he had known her she never got angry, much less at him, even when she should be angry. What had he done? Had she finally come to her senses and decided she was tired of him? He knew she was going to see the light some day but after all this time he hoped she wouldn't because he did not want to lose her.

_'I guess it was inevitable'_

"You wanker," hearing that British slang surprised him. Up until now he had assumed that she just appeared humanoid but hearing that made me realise she could be from Earth, "You are not going to die, not forever. You are going to live. I will make sure of that," she said it with such assurance that it surprised him. As if she would personally make sure it doesn't happen. She meant it and it made him want to know more about her.

"I want you safe my Doctor," after saying that a nostalgic smile appeared on Rose's smile, as if she was in on an inside joke but he didn't know what the supposed joke was. But what did catch his notice was how possessive she sounded. He already thought of her as his he never thought the feeling would actually be mutual. He felt happier even though he knew he shouldn't because he would just ruin her life.

"You are too good for me," he said it gruffly while looking away from her. At this she groaned and muttered under her breath.

"Well that's one thing that is certainly consistent..."

Her line confused him but when he asked her to expand that then she did not utter a word.

Hesitantly he took her hand and held it tightly, it fitted perfectly.

"I am going to lose you after this won't I?" he said it without look at her, while tightening his hold on her delicate hand, with the way things are going, no matter what Rose says there is no way neither of them could come out unscathed. He would either lose her to the war or lose himself to the war. It makes him wish she had found him earlier. He didn't know how she found him but he wished she had found him before, way before then he would have had more time with her.

As soon as he had said that, Rose pulled her hand away from his. This surprised and hurt him but before he could contemplate any more she placed both her hands on each side of his face and turned him so he was facing her. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"You are not going to lose me Doctor. You will find me after all this is over. And it is going to be fantastic."


End file.
